


Biohazard

by ughdabi



Series: Resident Evil-verse [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Resident Evil, Arsonist Dabi, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Eventual Romance, Game: Resident Evil 2, M/M, Major Character Death(?), Major Character treated as Minor Character, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Police Officer Takami Keigo | Hawks, Slow Burn, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdabi/pseuds/ughdabi
Summary: Despite being told to stay away, rookie police officer, Takami Keigo, proceeds to Musutafu City only to be greeted by the city in ruins and crawling with undead corpses with the taste for human flesh.Meanwhile inside the Musutafu Police Station, the arsonist known as Dabi struggles to stay alive after breaking out of his cell.
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Series: Resident Evil-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695868
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Run, Boy. Run.

**Keigo** curses as he shoves another zombie away from him.  _ This is a complete nightmare, _ he thought as he desperately looks for a way to the police station. He should've listened when he was told to stay away.

He's still too hungover and heartbroken for this shit.

Though in hindsight, getting shitfaced the day before your first day on the job just because your girlfriend broke up with you is not a great idea.

He huffs as he runs towards an alleyway. Seeing a zombie up ahead, he grabs his knife and stabs the walking corpse in the head, not wasting any time to run even before the body hits the floor. He sighed in relief as the police station came into view as he came out of the alleyway.

“Fucking finally,” he almost cried and then cursed when he heard gurgling noises right behind him.

He ran past the zombies feasting on some poor guy and straight to the gates of the station. He grunts as he pushes the gates open. Running inside, he pushed the gate back closed and slided the lock, sighing in relief.

He's alive. For now.

He turns back to the looming building of the Musutafu Police Station. He just wishes there's someone still alive inside. He can't be the only one left in this madness.

He holsters his gun and pushes the doors open. The main hall is empty. Devoid of any life.

“Hello?” he called out, hoping to get an answer. 

Nothing.

“Maybe they're hiding somewhere and can't hear me,” he muttered to himself, trying to hold on to what little hope he had.

He walks toward the reception desk. A laptop was left open on the desk, the screen showing security camera feeds. He sees a guy in police uniform run through a hall, a zombie hot on his heels. The guy stops suddenly in front of a shutter gate. 

“Amai, are you there?” he said to the camera. “Listen, I found a way out. It's all in here!” the man holds up a small notebook. There was gurgling noise and the guy cursed. He shoots the zombie in the head, the body dropping to the floor immediately. “Send reinforcements! East hallway!”

Keigo wasted no time. He grabs some handgun ammo from a supply crate and heads to where the map in the computer says leads to the East Hallway. The path was blocked by a shutter gate and when Keigo pressed open, the shutter only opened a little.

With a curse, Keigo crawled under the shutters, pulling his flashlight out as he crawled into the darkness. He unholstered his gun, reloading the bullets. He silently steps further into the hallway, his heart pounding the only sound he can hear.

He turns only to see that his path is being blocked by a fallen locker. He grunts as he lifts the locker back into place before heaving a sigh. With the path now cleared, he proceeded.

He arrived at the office where the shutter gate is, hearing cries from the other side.

“Hurry up! Open it!” the guy cried. “Open this goddamn door!”

He pushed open the door and went straight to the shutters, pulling it up. A hand holding a small notebook pops out from the other side. “Help me! Please!” the man cried. Keigo immediately grabs the hand, pulling the man inside.

“Grab my other hand!” he told the man. The man did so but just as Keigo was able to pull the guy's upper body into the shutters, the sound of flesh being ripped open was heard from the other side along with the guy's cries of pain.

Blood sprayed from under the shutters as Keigo desperately tries to pull the man free. He was pushed back as the guy's upper body separated from his lower half. The sight was absolutely sickening.

“Oh god,” he said, trying to keep himself from vomiting as he looked at the guy staring lifelessly at him. “Fuck.”

Hearing gurgling noises from everywhere, Keigo cursed and grabbed the notebook from the guy. Saying prayers in his mind for the person he couldn't save. He ran out, shoving past rotten hands that tried to grab him. He shoots at the zombie in front of him and is gone before the body even hit the floor.

He sighed in relief when he reached the shutter gate, immediately dropping on the floor and crawling through. Just as he was about to get his body completely out, a hand grabbed him.

“Get off me, you fucker!” he cried, trying to kick the undead off him. 

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him out. He looked up to see another person in a police uniform moving towards the shutters where the zombie is trying to crawl out. The guy then dropped the shutter down on the zombie's head, crushing it in the process.

“You're safe. For now,” the man said, leaning on the shutters as he takes his breath. “I'm Amai Haruki.”

“Takami Keigo,” he told him, huffing. “There was another officer… I-I couldn't-” he stuttered, remembering the guy who was ripped apart by zombies.

The man in front of him sighed. He stepped towards Keigo and offered a hand. Keigo took it and let himself be pulled back on his feet.

“I'm sure you did what you could, Takami-kun,” Amai told him.

…

  
  


“Does anyone know what caused this?” he asked Amai as he put on his uniform. It was different from the ones Amai is wearing. More tactical.

“Not a clue,” Amai said, tapping keys on the laptop. “But honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you're not careful.”

“Yeah, well I was supposed to start last week,” he said, pulling on his vest. “But I got a call to stay away. I wish I've gotten here sooner.”

“You're here now, that's all the matters.”

Keigo finished securing his vest and walked towards Amai. The officer is bleeding from a wound on his side which he is continuously putting pressure on with his right hand.

“OK, Lieutenant. I'm ready,” Keigo told him.

The lieutenant turned to him, a small smile on his face. He handed back to Keigo the notebook he got from the dead officer. “Hopefully you'd be able to find a way out of the station,” he told him. “That officer you met earlier, he thought this secret passageway might do the trick.”

Keigo took the notebook and looked at the drawings. It was of a passageway that leads to the tunnels under the station and how to open that passageway. “This is good news. We can get you to a hospital!”

Amai shook his head. “No, no. I'm not the priority here.”

Keigo looked at him, frowning. “Look, I'm not just gonna leave you here-”

“I'm giving you an order, rookie!” Amai cut him off, voice raised. “You save yourself first. I'd come with you but I'd just slow you down.” Amai pulled a sheathed knife from his belt, offering it to Keigo. “You're gonna need this.”

Keigo shook his head. “I can't take it-”

“Stop.”

Sighing, Keigo took the knife but instead of letting go, Amai pulled him closer. “And don't make my mistake,” the lieutenant told him, voice low and grave. “You see one of those things— uniform or not— you take it out, or you run. Got it?”

Keigo gulped as he nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Amai let go of the knife, grunting. “Now go.”

With one last look at the officer, Keigo turned and walked towards the shutters that lead to the west hallway. The control box was taped closed so he used the knife to cut it open. He pushed the button, hearing a beep as the shutters slid up.

His sheathed the knife and pulled out his gun. He stepped past the shutters, walking towards the door, not noticing a monstrous creature crawling past the window. He opened the door and was met with darkness. He pulled out his flashlight as he stepped inside.

The hallway was littered with papers, the walls and floor covered in blood. Outside, the rain pours with occasional thunders. At the far end of the corridor, a radio plays some kind of news update. He walks towards it only to see a dead officer hugging the radio to himself. Keigo bent down to inspect the body and almost puked at the sight. The officer's jaw is quite literally hanging off his head as it was almost sliced off of him along with his neck. “What the fuck?”

This can't be just from a zombie. He straightened up and turned, almost screaming when he was met by a pair of legs hanging from the ceiling. He looked up to see another police officer with his head impaled on a broken off pipe.

_ What the fuck is going on here? _

He stepped around the body and further into the hallway. He cursed when stumbled upon shelves piled up blocking the way. “Looks like I'm gonna have to find another way,” he muttered. “This is so not how I imagined my first day.”

He noticed a door beside him and he pushed it open, entering what looks like the meeting room. He looked around and saw a broken window above a desk. He climbs on top of the desk and looks out the window, mentally fist-pumping as he realizes that it leads to the other side of the hallway. He climbs out of the window, carefully landing on his feet. There was a zombie banging its head against a vending machine and Keigo moved quietly behind it with his knife out. He stabbed the knife into the zombie's head, carefullying laying down on the floor to not make any unnecessary noises.

He turned to the other corridor that leads to the stairs. He noticed a zombie along the railings, an idea popping inside his head. He picked up a piece of wood and threw it at the zombie. The confused corpsed made a gurgling sound as if it was offended and pushed at the railing, losing its balance and falling headfirst into the floor with a sickening crack. It was almost funny if not for the fact that this thing used to be a person.

Keigo ascended the stairs silently, flashing his flashlight around to see if there are any more of these zombies around. After a few more steps, he found himself inside the women's shower room. There was a huge hole in the wall that leads to the men's washroom, the size larger than a human.

Whatever did this thing is huge and strong.

Steeling himself, he stepped into the men's shower room and walked out back into the other side of the hallway. There are body parts scattered around the floor and blood sprayed everywhere. His stomach dropped as he remembered that officer downstairs.

Keigo walked further into the hallway until he noticed a creature crawling up the ceiling. The thing looked like it was made with pure muscle fibers and bones, no skin, its brain entirely visible and its feet ending with huge bony talons. The creature opened its mouth to reveal a long, snake-like tongue. Keigo was frozen on the spot until a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him.

He found himself pinned to the wall, a hand covering his mouth. A pair of electric blue eyes stared at his gold ones as the man in front of him held a finger to his lips.

_ Stay quiet. _

Keigo used the opportunity to study the man in front of him. He has raven black hair, a sharp contrast to his snow pale skin. A glint of silver caught Keigo's eyes and he noticed a triple helix piercing on the man's left ear.

A loud screech pulls Keigo's attention from the man. Suddenly there was a wild tapping of claws as the creature retreats to wherever it came from. The hand on his mouth finally let go and Keigo gasped as he was finally able to breathe properly.

“You're not from here,” the man in front of him said. “I'm pretty sure I've met every police officer in this station but I don't think I've ever seen you before.”

“I'm a rookie, Takami Keigo,” he told him. “This was supposed to be my first day on the job.”

He stepped back from Keigo and the rookie was finally allowed to have a full view of the man. He's wearing a leather jacket over a simple white t-shirt, with tight black jeans and black sneakers. 

_ Like a real edgelord. _

“That's very unfortunate,” the man said. There was something weird with the way he talks. It's like there's a mocking tone in his voice but his words aren't actually mocking. “You should've stayed away, officer.”

_ Well… can't argue with that. _

“What are you doing here?” he asked the guy. But before the guy can answer, the screeching comes back. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed again and he was pulled inside a room. He looked around and saw that they're in the weapons locker room. 

Keigo inspected the lockers, looking for anything they might be able to use against the creature. He turned when he heard a beep and a door opening. He walked towards the sound and found the man standing in front of an opened locker. 

There are two guns inside, a shotgun and a grenade launcher. The guy noticed him and stepped aside. 

“Take your pick, officer,” the guy said.

Keigo huffed but picked up the shotgun from the shelf, grabbing the shells beside it. The man gave an amused sound as he picked up the grenade launcher, grabbing the rounds beside it.

“By the way,” Keigo started. “I found a way out of here.”

“That's nice to hear. Now I have a reason to keep you alive.” It was all the man said before he turned, walking towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to Keigo. “Are you coming?”

Keigo rolled his eyes, but followed the man none-the-less.

At least he wouldn't be alone in this goddamn nightmare.


	2. Cell Block Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi cursed as the footsteps grew louder and louder as the guy in the trenchcoat got closer. He grabbed Keigo, sliding the medallion inside his pocket. “We need to find a way around,” he told him.
> 
> “Why? What's out there?” Keigo asked.
> 
> “Something we have absolutely no way to kill,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I forgot.
> 
> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Mentions of domestic abuse.
> 
> I'm so sorry for forgetting to put a trigger warning. It's entirely my fault.

**_Eight hours_ ** _ before outbreak, September 28, 2019 _

Dabi grunts as he is escorted by an officer to the cells. He had just burned the police chief's house. Well, the man was an absolute scumbag who beat his wife and kids so he completely deserved it. And he did it when said wife and kids left to go to her parents.

When he arrived at his cell, the officer took off his handcuffs and pushed him into the cell before sliding the door closed and locking it. Dabi just smiled at him and the man scoffed before walking out.

Well… with nothing to do, Dabi walked to the bed and lied down.

Eight hours later, he was woken up by screams. He pushed off his bed and saw the officer that put him in here running from something. Turning to where the officer was looking at, Dabi stilled as he saw a monster.

It looks human— well it is— but there's blood dripping from its mouth, its eyes lifeless and its skin as pale as a corpse. It moves slowly, making gurgling noises as it advances on the shaking officer.

“Hey! Let me out of here!” he shouted at the officer.

The officer ignored him, aiming his gun at the zombie. He shot at it, the bullet hitting the leg. The monster staggered for a moment before moving again, as if the bullet to its leg did no damage to it. The officer kept on shooting, ignoring Dabi's shouting, until he ran out of bullets. At the same, the time monster reaches him and lunges at him, immediately pinning him to the floor as the monster bites down on his neck. Dabi stumbled back and fell on the floor as he watched the officer thrash against the floor, screaming in pain.

The screams went on for a few minutes before it completely stopped. But the creature didn't stop feasting on his flesh. After almost half of the officer's body has been carved off, the creature stands. It turned towards Dabi and tried to reach him but was stopped by the bars. It tried again once, twice before it stumbled away.

Dabi looked at the dead officer, scrambling to his feet. He walks over to the bars, pulling the body towards him. He grunted as he pulled, not even thinking about the blood and guts. He searched the body for the keys, sighing in relief when he finally found it.

He looked around to see if there were any more of those creatures around before unlocking his cell and stepping outside. He grabbed the fallen officer's gun and searched for any ammo. After finding it, he reloads the gun and walked away.

  
  


…

  
  


_ Present Day, September 29, 2019 _

“So… what exactly are you doing here, Dabi?” Keigo asked as the two of them stepped out of the west hallway and into the main hall. 

Dabi was saved from answering when they saw Amai grunting in pain, lying on the waiting area couch. Keigo immediately ran towards the lieutenant, Dabi following him with a frown. He noticed the wound on his side and immediately pulled Keigo away.

“Dabi, what the hell-”

“He's infected,” he said, tightening his hold on Keigo when the blonde tried to break free.

“What do you mean infected?” Keigo questioned.

“Did you not see what was happening out there?” he told him. “Those people didn't just suddenly go crazy and began eating everyone. It's a disease. And it spreads through exchange of bodily fluids.”

That stopped Keigo from trying to shrug him off. “Bodily fluids…” he turned towards the officer in front of them. “You mean… saliva..?”

“Yes.”

And then suddenly, the officer sits up. The two of them backed away, but sighed in relief when they saw that Amai is still human. Though, when he saw Dabi, he immediately raised his gun at him.

“Woah, woah, lieutenant! What the hell?” Keigo cried, standing in front of Dabi.

Dabi glared at Amai. 

“How did you get out of your cell?” Amai questioned.

Keigo stopped before turning to Dabi. “Cell?”

“That man is a criminal, an arsonist! He burned down the chief's house!”

“Look, what the fuck do you expect me to do?” Dabi asked him, voice raised. “Stay in the cell and wait for some other creature strong enough to break it to kill me? I'm not going to just fucking lie around waiting for my death.”

“You burned the chief's house?” Keigo questioned him, stepping away. 

“That guy was a scumbag! He beat his wife and kids to the point that his wife had to leave just to protect her kids!” Dabi told them. “And not even a single case was made against him! You all knew it but you never did a single fucking thing!”

Amai looked away, dropping his gun.

Keigo turned to the lieutenant with a shocked face.

“You're right. The chief is a total scumbag, that's why we couldn't possibly open up a case against him without jeopardizing our own lives.”

Dabi scoffed. But it was true. The police chief, Todoroki Enji would find a way to destroy the life of anyone who stands against him. Just like he did with Dabi.

“Ugh, fuck this all,” Keigo said with a sigh. “Let's just focus on getting out of here. I found a key that might lead somewhere but we need a medallion to open the door to the secret passageway.”

Amai looked at the key Keigo showed him. “This would lead to the library. Inside, there's the door to the stockroom containing the old sculptures and paintings that have been here before this museum was turned into a police station.”

“Huh,” Keigo huffed.

Dabi just listened to the conversation as he searched the supply crates for anything they can use. He smiles as he sees more rounds for his grenade launcher and another box of shotgun shells. He grabs the rounds and stuffs them into the pouch he had taken from a dead police officer and grabs the shotgun shells for Keigo.

“Here,” he said as he handed the box to the shorter man. “If we're going to get the hell out of here, we need to keep moving. That blind creature ain't the only thing lurking around here.”

“Blind creature?” Amai asked.

“It hunts by sound. Killed multiple officers,” Dabi told him. 

Leaving Amai once again, the two of them made their way to the stairs and into the library. There are a couple of zombies inside which the two of them made a quick and silent work of taking out. They ascended the stairs to the second floor of the library, arriving at the door that leads to the stockroom.

Inside the stockroom were old canvases covered in white cloth. In the middle of the room is a statue of a woman, she's holding a scepter. The glint of gold caught their eyes and they noticed the medallion attached to the scepter. Dabi immediately reached for it but just as he had pulled it off, a loud crash was heard from outside the stockroom.

There are heavy footsteps approaching which he recognized.

  
  


…

  
  


_ Three hours after outbreak, September 28, 2019 _

Dabi looked around the reception area of the main hall, searching for ammo. He noticed the camera feed on the laptop showing someone walking along the upper east hallway. He moved closer to see an inhumanly tall man with pale white expressionless face staring at the camera. He was dressed in a slick black trench coat with a fedora hat sitting atop his head. Pulling his hand away, the man punched through the camera and the feed went dead.

  
  


…

  
  


_ Present day, September 29, 2019 _

Dabi cursed as the footsteps grew louder and louder as the guy in the trenchcoat got closer. He grabbed Keigo, sliding the medallion inside his pocket. “We need to find a way around,” he told him.

“Why? What's out there?” Keigo asked.

“Something we have absolutely no way to kill,” he said. 

He looked to his right and saw a door. Pulling Keigo with him, he pushed through the door just as the door to the library opened with a bang. He heard Keigo cry in surprise but he didn't stop. He ran, pulling Keigo with him as the guy in the trench coat followed them. It's menacing presence making both their hearts pound in fear.

He let go of Keigo's arm as he saw zombies up ahead. Pulling off his grenade launcher, he swung it like a bat, hitting the zombie on the head with a sickening crack. They ran through the corridors that lead back to the west hallway. Just as they were about to get back to the main hall, Dabi stopped and turned around. He aimed his grenade launcher on the trenchcoat guy's face and fired. Fire bursts on the guy's upper body as the flame round explodes.

“Dabi!” Keigo yelled as Dabi went through the door to the main hall. 

The shutters were already halfway down and Dabi ran towards them, sliding against the floor and barely avoiding the shutters dropping on his head. He was offered a hand by Keigo and was pulled back on his feet. He leaned against the shutters as he tried to catch his breath.

Suddenly, he heard Keigo laugh. Dabi looked at him and saw tears at the corner of his eyes as he laughed at the absurdity of it all. Dabi chuckled as he watched him but his eyes widened as he saw Amai standing behind Keigo, now fully turned into a zombie. He quickly raised his handgun and pulled the trigger. He pulled Keigo to him as Amai's lifeless body dropped to the floor.

Keigo turned to look at Amai and pushed off Dabi, kneeling beside the former lieutenant.

Dabi walked towards him. “Keigo, we need to go.” when the blonde didn't respond, he kneeled beside him and grabbed his arm. “We need to go. Now.”

Behind them the shutters rattled as the man in the trenchcoat tried to open it. Keigo finally allowed himself to be pulled.

They walked towards the statue of a woman holding a flag. At the bottom of a statue was a hole where the medallion is supposed to be placed into. Dabi pulled the medallion out of his pocket and placed it on the hole. There was a rumbling sound and then the statue began to spin slowly, like a screw unscrewing itself. When the statue stopped, they're met with an oak door. Dabi immediately opened the door as he heard the shutters finally give in from the force of the trenchcoat guy's punching. He closed the door behind them and then the room began to shake. When the shaking stopped, Dabi opened the door but found that it's now blocked by a wall. The statue had screwed itself back into place.

They're safe. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I have these chapters already made and I'm looking for a beta reader. This is non-betaed so all mistakes are mine.


	3. Ode To The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eri,” the little girl answered, her voice almost a whisper.
> 
> “What are you doing here, Eri-chan?”
> 
> There were tears in the corner of Eri's eyes as she answered: “I'm looking for my brother.”
> 
> “Your brother?” Keigo asked. “Is he a cop?”
> 
> Eri shook her head. “He works for Umbrella,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> implications of child abuse.

**Keigo** leaned back on a shelf before sliding down to the floor. Images of Amai's dead body flashing through his mind along with the other officers. He closed his eyes, struggling to catch his breath but to no avail.

“Hey, hey. You're okay,” he heard Dabi say in a soft voice. He's kneeling in front of him, a hand on his shoulder holding him firmly but not painful. “You're safe. We're safe.”

Keigo tried to calm his breathing but he couldn't. He shook his head, eyes closed. He felt someone take his hand and place it against a firm chest.

“Breathe with me, Keigo,” Dabi said, breathing deep and slow.

Keigo did his best to mimic him until his heart finally calmed down. He opened his eyes to see Dabi looking at him with concern. He looked down on his hand on Dabi's chest, noticing a burn scar peeking through the collar of his shirt. Thinking it'd be invasive to ask about it, Keigo brought his eyes back to Dabi's. Now that he's got another chance to look into them, Keigo realized how beautiful they are. 

“W-what happened?” he asked, finally looking away.

Dabi pushed off him and stood up, offering a hand to Keigo. “Panic attack,” he answered. “I've had some experience with those.”

Keigo took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. As he straightened, he looked around the room they're currently in. “So where are we?”

“Some kind of secret underground office,” Dabi said, going through an opened folder. “Look at this one. It's got the Umbrella Corp. logo.”

“Umbrella?” Keigo asked.

“The pharmaceutical company,” the other man explained. “I've heard rumors that they're involved in developments of some bioweaponry.”

Keigo moved to stand beside Dabi, looking at the files. “So… does that mean they're involved in this one too?”

Dabi nodded, face grim. “It looks like it,” he said. He left the table and went to the bookshelves. “It doesn't matter, we just need to get the hell out of this place.”

“It doesn't matter?” Keigo looked at him, baffled. “If there's a way to save this city, we should-”

“Our priority is getting out of here alive!” Dabi cut him off, voice raised. “Look, I know your sense of heroism is telling you to be a fucking martyr but I'm not gonna waste my time and let this dead city eat me alive.”

Keigo opened his mouth to argue but stopped as the room suddenly started to shake. He noticed Dabi had pulled something from the bookshelf. A book was tipped over, like a lever.

“So it's an elevator,” he heard Dabi say as the room descended.

The two men moved towards the door where they came in as the room stopped moving. Dabi pulled the door open to see that what should be the station was now replaced by what looks like an underground facility.

“The fuck is this doing under the city?” Keigo muttered.

Dabi chuckled. “I don't know,” he said, turning to Keigo. “Wanna check it out, officer?”

They pulled out their guns and stepped out of the room — elevator. Whatever. The area they're in is filled with tanks, pipes lining the walls and smoke coming out of the ventilation. Like a factory. A movement caught Keigo's eyes and he stopped Dabi, pointing to where he saw it. There's a room, the door blocked by a tipped over locker. Dabi lifted it back into place with a grunt and he was met by a scream of a child. Moving quickly, he caught whoever the scream came from and was rewarded with fists banging on his shoulder.

“Let go! Let go of me!” the child cried.

“Hey! Hey! It's okay,” Dabi said. “We're not gonna hurt you.”

Keigo looked at the child in Dabi's arms. She has long white hair, a group of locks tied with a hair tie that has a dangling face of a cartoon cat. She's wearing blue overalls over a white long sleeved shirt.

After a few moments, the child finally calmed down. Dabi released her after making her promise she won't run away. Keigo looked at the soft smile on Dabi's face as he looked at the little girl.

“My name's Dabi,” Dabi said before turning to Keigo. “His name's Keigo. What's your name?”

“Eri,” the little girl answered, her voice almost a whisper.

“What are you doing here, Eri-chan?”

There were tears in the corner of Eri's eyes as she answered: “I'm looking for my brother.”

“Your brother?” Keigo asked. “Is he a cop?”

Eri shook her head. “He works for Umbrella,” she said.

Both men looked at her in shock. “The pharmaceutical company?” Dabi asked.

Eri nodded. “He told me to stay at home but the monsters got past the gates and I didn't know where else to go,” she said, wiping her tears. Dabi pulled her to him as she continued with a shaky voice. “I tried to call someone but no one answered.” she pushed off from Dabi, her eyes pleading. “Please, will you help me find him?”

Keigo stared at Dabi as he waited for the other guy to answer. Dabi's first priority is to get out of the city and get to safety. That's why he didn't expect the man's answer.

“Yeah, okay,” Dabi told her. “But we need to get out of here first.” He stood up and turned to Keigo, a determined look on his face. But something behind him must've caught the other man's eyes as Dabi's eyes widened. “Keigo! Watch out!”

And then he was sent flying to the side.

  
  


…

  
  


Dabi watched as Keigo was sent flying to the side. A monster then stood in front of him as he hid Eri behind his back. The monster looked like a man; only his right arm had swelled like the Hulk, his clothes — lab gown? — torn. With his enlarged hand, he grabbed hold of a metal pipe and pulled it off the wall. Eri cried at the noise.

Just as the monster was about to advance on them, it was hit by a bullet. They turned to see Keigo standing across the room with his gun raised. The rookie officer turned to Dabi as the monster's attention was now caught by him.

“Get the kid to safety!” he told him. “I'll catch up with you!”

_ The idiot. _

But he is right, the kid's safety should be priority. He nodded at Keigo, hoping for the cop to make good on his promise. He grabbed Eri and entered the room she came from. A door led to a tunnel with a ladder at the end. Reaching the ladder, Dabi looked up to see a manhole cover. He climbed the ladder and pushed off the cover, calling Eri to follow him. 

Dabi looked around after pulling Eri up to see that they're now at the parking garage of the police station.

“The fuck?”

He walked to the gate but it's electronically locked and would need a keycard to open.  _ So we're still trapped in this goddamn station, _ he thought to himself.

“Eri-chan? I've been looking everywhere for you!”

The two of them turned to who spoke only to see Chief Todoroki walking towards them. Dabi tensed as he pushed Eri behind him. 

“Brave little girl, making her way here from home during all this mess.” Suddenly, he pulled out his gun and aimed at Dabi. “Drop your weapons!” Chief Todoroki told him.

Dabi smirked. “Well, hello to you too, Chief.”

Chief Todoroki pulled the trigger and the bullet flew merely inches from Dabi's head. The raven male stopped his movements. “I said drop them!”

Glaring at the man, Dabi dropped his guns.

“Now kick them away,” the chief said, the gun still pointed at Dabi.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he said, but still obeyed. He can feel Eri shaking behind him.

“Now on your knees to the ground, hands behind your head,” the chief ordered.

Dabi glared as he dropped on his knees, placing his hands on the back of his head.

“Good.”

He walked over to Dabi, pulling something out of his pocket. Dabi grunted as the chief tied his hands together with a cable tie. 

“What the fuck is this for?” Dabi asked, struggling.

“Well, apart from burning down my house?” the chief said, tightening the cable tie. “Child endangerment.”

“You got to be fucking kidding me,” he said. He struggled against the binding, glaring at the chief. “Get this shit off of me, you psychopath.”

Todoroki rolled his eyes before hitting him with the butt of his gun across the face. Dabi was pushed to the side, hitting the floor with a grunt. Eri screamed as he coughed out blood. 

“Don't hurt him! Please!” the child screamed.

Todoroki turned to the girl, a manic grin on his face. “Now you,” he said. “You're coming with me.”

Dabi's eyes widened as the chief grabbed Eri, inserting a keycard to the reader on the side of the gate. He struggled to push himself off the floor, grunting as he was able to get back on his feet.

“Like hell you are taking her!”

But he was too late, the two had already stepped outside with the gate already halfway down. Dabi pushed off the ground just as the gate had hit the floor. He could only watch as Chief Todoroki dragged Eri away as the child desperately called for him.

“I'll get you, you fucker!” he shouted at the chief, still struggling against his binds. 

He stopped as he heard an inhuman growl behind him. He turned to see an infected dog, suddenly remembering that they're in the area crawling with such things. He backed away, falling on his ass as the dog charged towards him. Just as the creature was about to reach him, it was sent to the side with the force of a gunshot. He turned to see a man with long blue-ish white hair in a beige trench coat. His eyes are hidden behind a pair of shades. Dabi frowned as the man approached him, his gun raised. There was a growl by his side and the man moved his gun and pulled the trigger, shooting at the dog. Suddenly, Keigo came bursting out of the manhole and upon seeing the guy with a gun standing in front of Dabi, he pulled out his own gun and pointed at him.

“Who the fuck are you?” Keigo demanded.

The guy in the trench coat turned and pulled out something from his pocket. He showed it to Keigo. “I'm from the PSIA. Shigaraki Tomura,” he told him.

Seeing the badge, Keigo dropped his gun and went to Dabi. He pulled out a knife and cut the cable tie off his wrist.

“What the hell happened?” Keigo asked.

“Dear old father,” Dabi grunted as he pushed himself off the floor. “The bastard took Eri.”

“Father?” Keigo asked.

Dabi rolled his eyes. “I forgot you're new here,” he said. “Chief Todoroki. The scumbag Chief of Police.”

Keigo looked at him in shock. “Wait, he's your father?”

“Yeah. That's not what matters, we need to get Eri back,” he said, walking towards the card reader. He turned to the PSIA Agent. “Do you have a keycard?” 

“Unfortunately, no,” Shigaraki said.

Dabi cursed.

“Wait… we're back in the station so there's gotta be someone here who has one,” Keigo said. 

“Whoever that is, they're probably dead,” Dabi argued. “Or undead.”

“Well, I think I know someone who does,” Shigaraki suddenly spoke. “And from the phone call not too long ago, I'm sure they're still alive.”

Dabi looked at him, not quite trusting the man.

Keigo sighed in relief. “Well, let's go then.”

Dabi rolled his eyes. Whatever. He needs to get Eri back even if it kills him.

And most definitely even if he had to kill Todoroki Enji to do it.


	4. Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good to see you again, Dabi,” Chief Todoroki greeted. “We've got unfinished business.”

**Dabi** stayed in the back as Keigo talked to Shigaraki. They're saying something about finding out whoever did this and exposing them to the public. To prevent any more identical incidents or some shit. He tunes them out, mind focused on finding a way to get to Eri.

They're walking to the cells where he was held. He can see the police officer that got eaten by the end of the corridor beside the cell he came from. Dabi's face scrunched at the sight.

They turned to another corridor with only one cell located at the far end. There's a light coming from inside and Dabi can see a shadow pacing. He followed as the two men in front of him walked towards the cell.

“Shigaraki?” a man's voice called out. 

As Dabi reaches the cell, there's a man with white hair wearing a reporter's outfit inside. He smiled in relief upon seeing them, grabbing the bars in front of him.

“Thank fucking god, you're here,” the man said, voice shaking. “Do you have the key?”

Automatically, Dabi's hand went to his pocket where he put the keys he took from the dead officer. 

Shigaraki smirked. “It's nice to see you're still alive, Giran,” he said.

“Wait, who is this guy?” Keigo asked.

“He's my informant,” the agent answered. “He's the one I asked to deliver me information about the virus that caused this.”

“Please,” Giran cried. “Get me out of here.”

Shigaraki clicked his tongue. “Not yet,” he said. Keigo tried to protest but was silenced by the agent. “I wanna hear first what you got me.”

“What?” Giran frowned. Panicking, he pulled a recorder out of his pocket, holding it up in the air. “H-here! It's in here! Everything you need to know is here.”

Dabi noticed the lanyard on his neck, realizing it was the keycard for the gate of the parking garage. Dabi moved to the cell door, fishing out the keys but was stopped by Shigaraki. Dabi glared at him.

“What do you think you're doing?” he demanded.

“This is a federal case,” Shigaraki told him. “I will not have you sabotage my investigation.”

“Fuck your investigation!” Dabi shouted.

Keigo tried to grab Dabi's arm but he shook him off.

“No! I don't fucking care about your fucking case,” he told them, pointing at Giran. “That keycard is the only way I can get to Eri, so don't stand in my way!”

Ignoring them, Dabi turned back to the cell door. He fumbled with the keys, searching for the one appropriate for the cell. Behind him, he heard a gun cock and turned to see Shigaraki with his gun pointed at him.

“Step away from the door,” the agent said.

Dabi clicked his tongue, smirking, before pulling out his gun and raising it to Shigaraki.

“I'm warning you,” Shigaraki said in a low voice.

Dabi snorted. “I'm sorry, buddy, but I will not sacrifice a little girl's life for your fucking investigation.”

Shigaraki was about to retort but stopped when the four of them heard familiar heavy footsteps. Keigo cursed, Shigaraki looked annoyed and Dabi rolled his eyes. Behind him, Giran was visibly panicking.

“He's here!” he cried. “Get me out of here, please! You need me!”

Dabi looked at Shigaraki in question. Shigaraki clicked his tongue in annoyance before nodding. Immediately, Dabi turned to the cell door, dropping to his knees as he searched for the keys to the lock. Giran was screaming, pleading for them to let him out. But just as Dabi was able to find the right key and unlock the door, a black gloved hand bursts out of the wall behind Giren, grabbing the man by the face. The three men froze as the hand holding Giran's head squeezed with great amount of force, crushing the reporter's head. The hand retreated as Giran's body dropped to the floor, face unrecognizable.

Behind him, he heard Keigo throw up.

Not wasting any time, Dabi grabbed the keycard and the recording, tossing the latter to Shigaraki who caught it with ease. As Dabi checked on a heaving Keigo, the alarm suddenly blared, and gurgling sounds surrounded them.

“Shit,” Shigaraki cursed. “We have to go. Now!”

They ran through the corridor, shooting at the zombies that escaped from their cells. Dabi couldn't help but wonder if he would've been one of them had he not gotten out of his cell. Before they can get to the exit, however, they stumble upon the man in black blocking their way. Shigaraki pulled out something and threw it on the ground.

“Cover your eyes!” he yelled.

Dabi covered Keigo's eyes as he closed his own. There was a loud bang and he opened his eyes to see the man in black staggering. While the man was still stunned, the three of them ran past him and out into the parking garage. But when they turned, the wall beside them exploded and Dabi was sent to the floor. He looked up to see the man in black holding Keigo by the throat. The officer struggled to break free but the man was too strong. Suddenly, there was the screeching of tires and an armored van crashed against the man, the hand dropping Keigo in the process. Shigaraki stepped out of the van as Dabi helped Keigo up.

“This is getting old,” the agent said. “Saving your asses, that's twice.”

“Didn't realize you were keeping score,” Dabi retorted.

Shigaraki glared at him. “Look, this isn't a game!” The sound of the van being moved caught his attention and he groaned. “Nothing dies down here!” he complained as he pulled out some kind of detonator. He pressed the button and the van exploded.

Dabi doubted it'd be the last of the man in black.

After getting the garage gate open, the three of them made their way outside the station. As they made it to the streets, a telephone booth started ringing. Curiously, Dabi walked towards it and picked up. He brought the receiver to his ear and heard an all too familiar voice.

“Good to see you again, Dabi,” Chief Todoroki greeted. “We've got unfinished business.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Keigo watched as Dabi talked with someone in the phone booth. He can tell that whoever it is must have some not so good news with how tensed the other man's shoulder is. Suddenly, Dabi hung up with a curse. He jogged back to them, his face grim.

“I need to go,” he said.

Keigo frowned. “Go where? Who was that?”

“That was the chief,” he told them. “They're in the orphanage, not far from here. He wants me to deliver something in exchange for Eri. Something Eri lost.”

“What is it?” Shigaraki asked.

Dabi pulled out a necklace from his pocket. “This. She dropped it when she was being dragged away.”

“What does he want with a necklace?” Keigo asked, frowning.

Dabi shook his head. “I don't know. I just need to get to Eri.”

Keigo nodded. “Let's go then!”

“No,” Dabi told him. Keigo looked at him in shock but he just shook his head again. “He wants me to go there... alone.”

Alone? No. No, they can't separate now. Keigo shook his head. “No, Dabi this could be a trap!”

“I know. But I need to save Eri.”

“Dabi-”

“Stop,” Dabi cut him off. “Go with Shigaraki. Finish the investigation. Find out who caused all of this.” He pulled out his gun, checking the bullets before sliding it back in. He smiled at Keigo. “I'll catch up with you. I promise.”

Keigo wanted to argue more but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Shigaraki shaking his head. Turning back to Dabi with a pained face, he nodded. It was necessary. They can't save Eri without delaying the investigation, but they also can't let the child stay any longer with that bastard. They need to split up.

“You promise,” Keigo told Dabi.

Dabi smiled. “I promise,” he said. “We're gonna make it together.”

And then Dabi left.

Keigo turned to Shigaraki. “Lead the way.”

Shigaraki smirked before walking away, Keigo hot in his heels. They stumbled upon an entrance to the city's sewer system.

“Giran told me that a secret Umbrella facility is hidden under the city and can only be accessed through the police station of the city's sewer systems,” Shigaraki said as they walked. “However, the path from the police station has been blocked by some debris and is now inaccessible. Our only option now is through the sewers.”

“Wait, how did they even gain access to the sewers to build an underground lab?” Keigo asked as they turned to another tunnel. Keigo scrunched his nose at the stench. “Aren't the sewers owned by the city's government?”

“Who knows. Umbrella is a powerful company,” was all Shigaraki said in return. “Anyway, from what Giran said, the virus was created by a scientist by the name Kurono Hari and his partner, Chisaki Kai. As scary as this virus is, Kurono is more dangerous.”

They stopped as the ground beneath them began to shake but it stopped all too soon. Keigo looked at Shigaraki.

“Is that an earthquake?”

Shigaraki frowned. “I don't know…”

They continued further into the tunnels until they came across a platform. Shigaraki pointed down to the sewer flooded with garbage and murky water. Keigo winced as he took a look.

“Down there?” he asked, feeling unsure.

Shigaraki rolled his eyes. “Don't be such a pussy now.”

Keigo glared at him and then sighed. He took a deep breath before jumping off the platform, cursing as he landed into the murky water with a splash. Shigaraki was about to jump down as well when the ground suddenly began to shake again. Keigo signaled for the agent to stay put and turned around to investigate what might have caused the shaking. Suddenly, a gigantic alligator burst out of the water and lunged at Keigo. With a yelp, the officer dodged the attack.

“Get out of there!” Shigaraki told him.

Not thinking twice, he ran to the opposite direction, dodging every lunge of the monster. He saw a gas pipe up ahead and ducked. Behind him, the creature lunged and bit on the pipe. Raising his gun, Keigo aimed at the pipe and pulled the trigger. He shielded himself as the pipe exploded. He turned around to see that the creature was now missing its head.

“Take that, you bastard,” he said.

Behind the gigantic monster's corpse, Shigaraki emerged, the trenchcoat and sunglasses now gone, revealing a black long-sleeved shirt and his bright red eyes. Keigo raised an eyebrow making the agent roll his eyes.

“It got heavy with the water and got hard to move in,” he said. He walked towards a ladder, grabbing hold of it and pulling himself up. “This way.”

Wordlessly, Keigo followed him.

The two of them made their way further into the tunnels. As they were about to make a turn, they heard a man's voice whispering. Shigaraki stopped him and took his gun out. He jumped out of the wall they're hiding in, gun raised.

“Stop right there!” Shigaraki said.

Keigo followed him and saw a grey haired man in a lab gown. He was crouched beside a corpse, muttering to himself. Keigo could hear the words “improvement” and “need more data” and concluded that this could be one of the scientists Shigaraki mentioned.

“Kurono Hari,” Shigaraki said. “Tell us where the G-virus is!”

Wait. G-virus? Keigo doesn't remember Shigaraki ever mentioning something about a G-virus. Was it the virus that started all of this?

Kurono looked up at them, looking at them in indifference. Like he doesn't know why they're here nor cares. He turned back to examining the dead body, muttering words Keigo can't quite catch nor understand. Science was never his favorite subject.

“Tell us where the G-virus is! Now!” Shigaraki demanded, annoyed.

Kurono finally looked at them in annoyance. “Yeah, not happening,” he said. He pulled out something from his coat and threw it on the corpse, the body immediately catching on fire. With the two men distracted, Kurono turned on his heels and ran away.

Shigaraki immediately went after him but as he turned to another corridor, he was stopped by gunshots. Keigo immediately tackled him to the ground to get him out of line of fire, yelping as a bullet pierced through his shoulder.

“You'll never get the G-virus!” Kurono said as the door in front of him slid shut.

Shigaraki helped Keigo into a sitting position, leaning his back on the wall. “You absolute idiot!” he hissed.

Keigo shook his head. “Don't worry about me,” he told him. His sight is blurring, his words slurred. His shoulder is burning from the pain and he feels like he's going to pass out. “Go after him. Forget about me.”

“Damnit!” was the last thing he heard Shigaraki say before darkness fully consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you might've realized i copied a lot of lines from the RE2 remake but i just felt like they were too iconic for me to change.


	5. Papa Don't Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, I don't have time to play twenty questions with you,” he snapped. “Everything's under control.”

_ Thirty minutes earlier... _

“Good to see you again, Dabi. We've got unfinished business.”

Dabi tensed as he heard the voice of Todoroki Enji through the receiver. “What are you talking about?”

“Don't waste my fucking time!” the chief raged. “Bring me the pendant or Eri dies!”

Dabi pulled out the pendant Eri had dropped. “Pendant? What do you need it for?”

“Do you want the girl to die?” the chief asked, annoyed.

Dabi clicked his tongue. “Fine,” he said. “Where are you?”

“The Orphanage,” Todoroki answered. “You know where that is, don't you?”

Dabi held his breath. Images of children smiling flashed through his mind. One of which belonged to one particular girl with blonde hair and twin buns. He closed his eyes, erasing the image from his mind.

_ She's been gone for years now. You've got to move on. _

“I do,” he said to the phone. “Is Eri alright?”

Todoroki chuckled. “For now.”

“You bastard! If you hurt her-” he was cut off by line being cut. He slammed the receiver with a curse.

After explaining to Keigo what he must do, Dabi turned the opposite direction and made his way to the orphanage. It took him almost half an hour to get there. The streets are crawling with zombies and dogs. Dabi grunted as he shoved away another zombie before running towards the gates of the orphanage. He pushed the gates open before getting inside and pushing it back closed and locking it. He stepped away as the zombies outside started banging against the gates. 

With a sigh, he turned to face the looming building of the orphanage.

_ Don't worry, Eri. I'll come for you. _

He kicked the doors open, breaking the rusty chain that was holding them locked. The orphanage was as he remembered it to be, although devoid of life. There are papers littering the floor, drawings of children taped to the walls, crayons and toys spilled all over the place.

“Eri?” he called. He frowned when he was answered by silence. “Eri, where are you?”

A crash!

Dabi turned to the door beside the reception desk where he heard the noise coming from. Slowly, with his gun raised, he pushed the door open.

“Eri?” he called softly.

Not getting an answer, he entered a corridor lined with a red carpet. Thunder screamed outside as the rain started pouring harder. Just as Dabi reached the end of the corridor, Enji came bursting from a door, grabbing him by the neck. The hulking man slammed Dabi to the floor, straddling his hip as his other hand joined in on choking him. The raven-haired male struggled to break free but Todoroki is too strong.

“This is your fault!” the chief hissed. “If you've gotten here earlier, this wouldn't have fucking happened.”

“G-get off… me,” Dabi said in between gasps.

Suddenly, the chief cried out in pain, pushing himself off Dabi. The smaller man coughed as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked up at the groaning chief to see blood coming out of his eyes and mouth. Suddenly, something bursts out of the chief's chest.

“What the fuck?” Dabi cried as he scrambled off the floor, narrowly avoiding the creature from lunging at him. The creature disappeared from sight with a screech and Dabi turned to the now lifeless body of Todoroki Enji lying on the floor. Remembering Eri, Dabi turned to the door where the chief came from.

“Eri-chan?!” he yelled.

“H-here!” he heard a small voice yell back.

He followed the voice to an opened trap door. Descending the stairs, he saw Eri hiding behind a metal fence. Just as he reached the little girl, something crashed behind him and he turned around to see the man in black towering over him. He heard Eri scream and he spurred into action. He lifted the little girl into his arms and ran towards a corridor at the far end of the room, not looking back. He can hear the heavy footsteps behind him as he made his way down a set of stairs. Reaching a metal door, he came across a metal platform with an elevator at the end. He ran towards the elevator, stepping inside and pushing the button. But before the door could close, the man in black blocked it with his hands. It tried to push the door open and had almost succeeded when claws suddenly burst out of its upper body.

Looking over the man's shoulder, he could see the monster Keigo had fought back in the police station.

“Kai-niichan?” Eri said.

Dabi turned to her in shock. “What did you say?”

Suddenly, the claws slashed sideways and a huge portion of the man in black's torso was ripped off. The monster stepped back with a roar, a deformed head growing out of its shoulder. Dabi froze at the sight of it.

And then the monster looked at them and charged.

“Niichan, no!” Eri cried, but the monster didn't listen. 

It crashed into the elevator, the wire breaking from the force, and they began to slide down, screaming. Dabi held Eri close to him as the elevator descended with uncontrollable speed and then-

“Dabi-san! Dabi-san!” he can hear Eri crying. “Please wake up! Please, you need to wake up!”

He groaned.

“Wake up!” The voice was different now. Male. Keigo? No. It's too cold to be him. “Wake up!”

Slowly, he opened his. There was a blinding light making him instinctively close them again.

“Open your eyes,” the voice said.

Dabi did, his eyes finally adjusting to the light. There's a shadow of a man holding a flashlight to his eyes.

“Hold still,” the voice said. Moving the light to his other eye, the shadow sighed. “Not infected.”

He turned off the flashlight and he was met with the face of a grey-haired man. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he looked up at the man now standing over him. Dabi could see that he was wearing a lab coat.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The man didn't answer. Instead paced around the room, muttering to himself. Dabi looked around and realized-

“Eri?” he asked, almost panicking. “Where's Eri?”

The man turned to him. “Eri?” he asked, frowning at the Dabi. “Eri's fine.”

Dabi pushed himself off the floor and straightened up. “You know her?” he asked.

But the man went back to ignoring him. “... was an impressive display of strength,” he muttered. He went to the destroyed elevator shaft, holding a notepad. “We have to assess the situation.”

It was putting Dabi on edge. Annoyed, he grabbed the man by the shoulder. “Hey, listen to me!”

As if getting pulled out of a trance, the man's eyes frowned at him in confusion. “What- oh,” he said. “Kurono Hari.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me. What happened to Kai?” 

Dabi frowned. “‘the fuck is that?” 

Kurono looked at the Dabi in annoyance. “The creature responsible for this,” he said, turning back to the elevator shaft. “It seems to be evolving much faster than I thought...”

He turned around, about to walk away. Dabi grabbed his arm but was shrugged off. The man glared at him.

“Look, I don't have time to play twenty questions with you,” he snapped. “Everything's under control.”

With that, he turned back around. Dabi cursed under his breath and moved to follow him.

“Hey, I need to find Eri!”

Kurono glared at him over his shoulder. “My sister is not your concern!” And then he's gone.

Dabi stood there, alone and confused. That's Eri's brother? Swearing under his breath, he followed the man out of the room. 

Noticing that he's being followed, Kurono stopped and sighed. “Why are you following me?”

“I want to see Eri for myself.”

“I told you, she's fine.”

And then he continued walking. Despite Kurono basically telling him to leave though, Dabi still followed him. He just needs to see that Eri is okay with her brother.

“How long are you going to keep following me?” Kurono asked again.

Dabi shrugged. “I just wanna see that Eri's safe and then I'll go,” he told him.

And that was true. Mostly. It is what the little girl had asked from him, anyway. To help her find her brother. And if he deemed it that she's safe with him, then Dabi will leave to meet with Keigo.

He wonders how the officer is doing right now with Shigaraki.

He heard Kurono scoff. “Fine,” he said, annoyed. 

But Dabi noticed there's a slight crack to his voice. He had been noticing it every time he tried to tell Dabi that Eri's fine. That's exactly why he had to see her.

They stopped at a door, Kurono turning to Dabi with a sigh. “She's here.”

Hearing that the little girl was inside, Dabi pushed past Kurono and opened the door. He scanned the room until his eyes settled on an unconscious little girl lying on a makeshift bed. He immediately went to her side, frowning as he saw the unnatural red veins spreading from her left eye. He distantly heard Kurono entering the room after him and closing the door.

“What happened to her?” he asked.

“She was injected with the G virus embryo,” Kurono answered and there's now more emotion in his voice.

Dabi turned to him. “G virus?”

“A more enhanced version of the T virus — the virus that spread through the city.” He walked towards a monitor and cursed. “He's not giving up, huh?”

“What?”

Kurono turned to them. “Listen to me,” he said, walking towards Dabi. “There's a vaccine down on my lab. You can access it through the cable car.” He took off something from Eri's wrist and handed it to Dabi. “This thing will give you access to the cable car.” Then he took off something from the one on his wrist. It was some kind of purple chip. He attached it to the wrist band he took from Eri. “This will give you access to my lab. Take Eri to the N.E.S.T. and find the vaccine.”

He turned around and walked to the door.

“I wanted to take her there myself but…” He shook his head. “Since you're here anyway… please… save my sister.”

And then he walked out.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Kurono entered the control room and looked through the windows. There standing on the loading dock is Shigaraki Tomura.

“Enough with this cat and mouse game!” Shigaraki said, voice raised.

Kurono scoffed. “The game is over,” he said as he pressed down on a button. The magnet used to transfer equipment came down with a loud bang. “You lost.”

The other man smirked. “Where's Chisaki? Tell me, is he still around?” he mocked. “Or did you kill him so you could take credit for G.”

_ Huh? This bastard is dumber than I thought. _

Kurono snorted. “Interesting theory.”

“If you don't hand it over,” Shigaraki warned. “I'll get a sample from the N.E.S.T.”

“Over my dead body,” Kurono said as he slammed his hand down on another button.

With a screech, the magnet moved across the loading bridge. Kurono scoffed as he watched Shigaraki try to run away before turning around and leaving the room. He knows this won't be the last of this bastard. He's going to have to make sure he never gets his hand on the G. Not before he can destroy every single drop of it.

  
  
  


…

  
  


Shigaraki groaned as he tried to push himself off the ground. A sharp pain ran through his leg and to his spine. He looked down to see that a broken off piece of metal was protruding from his left leg. He cursed as he gently wrapped his fingers on the metal and tried to pull. The pain was so strong that his head felt blurry. He released the metal with a groan, barely able to even move it an inch.

“Where's that stupid cop when you need him?” he wondered out loud as he laid back on the ground, letting the exhaustion take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would probably do some kind of backstory of Dabi and his connection to the orphanage. Though, tbh, this could be subjected to a re-write in the future before I upload the sequel/spin-off and the rest. It kinda felt a little rushed but I still don't know how to rewrite it and make it more... unrushed(?). So yeah... But I do hope you're liking this so far. This is also my first time actually writing something in the action-horror genre.
> 
> BTW, the fic is 100% complete. But not beta read. So all mistakes are mine.


	6. Cable Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl pulled the man's jacket tightly around her with a small smile. “Your jacket's warm,” she said.
> 
> “It's a gift from my sister,” he said. “She said it's lucky. I think she would love to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been so absorbed with making fanarts for this series, WHICH I'll be showing here as another work as soon as I figured out how to upload pictures here.

**“Keigo.”**

Keigo could hear a voice. A familiar one. It was gentle yet rough.

“Keigo, wake up.”

Huh? Wake up. Was he asleep?

“Keigo, please.”

He could hear the concern in his voice. Keigo's confused. Why? Why does he sound so worried?

Suddenly, memories of the past hours came rushing in. Keigo gasped awake, looking up at Dabi with wide eyes.

“Oh, thank fuck,” the other man said, relieved. “What happened to you?”

Dabi looked dirty and bruised. His hair is dishevelled, though Keigo supposed his isn't any better. His jacket is now missing, leaving him with a plain white tank top. He could see the muscles on the other man's arms but what caught his attention were the burn scars that spread along his arms and chest. Feeling that he's being invasive by staring at them, Keigo looked away with a cough. He tried to move but a sharp pain tore through his shoulder. He looked at it to see that the sleeve of his uniform had been ripped off and his shoulder is now covered in bandages. “I was shot,” he told Dabi, voice hoarse. “Where's Shigaraki?”

There's a frown on Dabi's face. “I didn't see him,” he said. “You were alone when I found you. Listen, I found Eri but there's a problem.”

At the mention of the little girl's name, Keigo's mind became alert. “Problem?” he asked.

“She got infected by… something,” Dabi answered.

“Something?”

“Yeah… look.” Dabi shook his head. “His brother, Kurono, told me about a vaccine that can help her.”

Keigo's eyes widened at the name. “You met with Kurono Hari?” he asked incredulously. “He's Eri's brother?”

“Yeah,” Dabi said, frowning.

Keigo scoffed. “That bastard was the one who shot me.” The officer noticed Dabi's tensed shoulder and sighed. He pushed himself up, letting the other man steady him when his knees wobble. “He was shooting at Shigaraki but I pushed out of the way. Something Shigaraki said made him hostile… something about a G-”

“G virus?” Dabi asked.

Keigo looked at him and nodded. “You know what that is?”

Dabi nodded. “That's what Eri got infected with,” he said. “How did Shigaraki know about it?”

The officer shook his head. “I don't know, but he seemed eager to have it,” he said. It was weird though, it never came up when he was explaining the case to Keigo. “Must be something that can help with the investigation or somethin'.”

Dabi snorted. “Or something…”

“What?”

“I don't trust him.”

Keigo frowned. “Why?”

They started walking through the corridor that Keigo remembered Kurono going through.

“I saw something, Keigo,” Dabi said as he walked beside him. “Back at the room where I found Eri, there was a monitor. I saw Shigaraki talking to Kurono.” They turned to another corridor. “He was really eager to get the G virus. And he knows too much about this underground facility.”

“He works for the PSIA,” Keigo argued. But it bothered him that everything Dabi is saying seemed to be making sense inside his head.

“Is he? Or is he somehow involved in this?” He shook his head. “It doesn't matter. We shouldn't involve ourselves in this. This thing is much bigger than the two of us. All we need to do is to get the vaccine for Eri and get the fuck out of here.”

They turned to an exit and stopped. There, right in front of them, is Shigaraki Tomura, sitting against the door of a cable car. “I couldn't open it, so if any of you had the key to this thing, that'd be great,” he said.

Keigo noticed a piece of metal sticking out of his left leg. Did he drag himself here with that injury? He immediately went to his side, looking at him with concern.

“The fuck happened to you?” Dabi questioned.

“Kurono happened,” the agent simply said. He turned to Keigo. “I can't get it out,” he said, motioning to the metal shard.

Keigo hesitated but wrapped his fingers around the metal. “Shigaraki, I-”

“Just pull it out! I can't walk like this.”

Grimacing, Keigo pulled the metal shard out. Shigaraki grunted in pain.

“Here,” he heard Dabi say and then the agent's leg was being wrapped with bandages. The man sighed as he finished. “Let's get you inside.”

Dabi stood up and motioned Keigo to help him get Shigaraki to his feet. He placed his wrist on a scanner and Keigo noticed the wristband he's wearing. The door in front of them opened with a hiss and they helped Shigaraki inside. Looking around, Keigo found Eri lying on one of the benches. Unconscious. They helped Shigaraki sit on the opposite bench. Dabi went to the control station and pressed a button. The cable car shook as an electronic voice spoke.

_ “ _ **_Destination: N.E.S.T._ ** _ ” _

Dabi immediately went to Eri's side as the car started moving. She's wearing Dabi's jacket, which answers Keigo's question on where it disappeared to. Suddenly, her body shook and she woke up, coughing. Dabi made soothing noises as he ran his fingers through her hair and against her face. Keigo smiled sadly at the sight. Dabi seemed to be really good with children.

“What happened to her?” Shigaraki asked softly. Keigo turned to look at him.

“Dabi said she got infected,” he told the agent. “By the G virus.”

Shigaraki's eyes widened for a second.

“Dabi said he heard from Kurono that there's a vaccine inside his lab,” Keigo continued. “That's where we're going now.”

He turned around when he heard Dabi speaking softly. He could see Eri stirring awake as Dabi spoke reassuring words to her.

“Dabi-san..?” Eri said as she slowly opened her eyes.

“It's me,” the man in front of her said. “I'm right here.”

The girl pulled the man's jacket tightly around her with a small smile. “Your jacket's warm,” she said.

Dabi smiled and Keigo felt his heart being squeezed.

“It's a gift from my sister,” he said. “She said it's lucky. I think she would love to meet you.”

Keigo turned away from them and faced Shigaraki. “So what's the plan now?”

Shigaraki sighed. “The plan is to get a sample of the G virus from the Kurono's lab,” he said.

“What do you even need the G virus for?” Dabi suddenly spoke up. Keigo turned around and saw that Eri had fallen asleep once again. “Why do you want it so badly?”

Shigaraki glared at him. “I don't need to explain a federal case to a civilian,” he scoffed. “Oh wait, a criminal!”

“What the fuck did-”

“Hey! Stop!” Keigo yelled, standing between the two. “If we're gonna get out this alive, we have to work together.”

Shigaraki sighed. “That virus is crucial to the investigation,” he said. “It's our only way to expose Umbrella for their crimes.”

Suddenly, the car stopped moving as the electronic voice spoke again.

_ “ _ **_You have arrived at N. E. S. T._ ** _ ” _

Gently, Dabi took Eri into his arms and stepped out of the car. Keigo helped Shigaraki to his feet and followed them. He could hear Dabi comforting Eri in a soft voice.

“You like him, don't you?” Shigaraki asked beside him. Despite the painful grunt, he still could muster up a teasing tone. 

Keigo sputtered.

The agent snorted. “Real smooth, officer.”

Keigo sighed. “It doesn't matter,” he said. “Though I do wish we could've met differently.”

“If this thing didn't happen,” the agent began, lowering his voice when they stopped in front of large doors. An electronic voice advised them to stand by as the doors slowly opened. “You would be seeing him in a cell while his bastard father bosses you around.”

And isn't that the truth? Keigo would've resented him for doing such a thing to the chief of police, not knowing that the man deserved worse. He would've seen Dabi as nothing more than just another criminal.

_ The world is cruel like that, _ he thought to himself as they continued into the facility.

They entered a room that looked like living quarters. Probably for the person manning the reception area. Dabi gently laid down Eri on the bed as Keigo helped Shigaraki sit on a chair. 

“So what now?” Keigo asked as he turned to Dabi.

“With any luck, the vaccine is in the same place as the G virus,” he said before turning to Shigaraki. “But Eri will be my priority, I hope you know that.”

Shigaraki rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

Glaring one last time at the agent, Dabi turned back to Keigo. “Kurono gave me this wristband,” he said, lifting his right hand. “This will give me access to his lab. I also have Eri's necklace which, if the way Enji seemed to be so interested in this is to tell me anything, might be useful for us later.”

Keigo nodded as he absorbed all the information from Dabi. “Let's do it.”

They checked their weapons — to see if they have enough ammo — before heading out. Dabi left the room first, and before Keigo could follow, Shigaraki called his name. Keigo turned to look at the man in question.

“I'm counting on you,” the agent said. Keigo nodded before leaving the room.

With the wristband on Dabi, the door to the facility opened the second they got close. They readied their weapons as they walked out to a metal bridge leading towards a circular platform. On the center is what looks like an elevator. They walked through the bridge, Keigo looking around as Dabi muttered to himself. 

“... East Lab Third Floor,” he heard Dabi say. “Passing through the greenhouse.”

They walked around the circular platform to the east side where a computer stood. Dabi placed the glowing side of the wristband against the scanner and Keigo could hear metal click as a bridge extended itself towards the east side of the underground facility. They proceeded across the metal bridge, Dabi leading the way.

“Kurono told me what caused the infection in the city,” Dabi suddenly said as they walked.

Keigo looked at him, frowning. “The G virus?”

Dabi shook his head. “No, it's not the G virus,” he said. “He called it the T virus. The G virus is an enhanced version of it.”

“What are you trying to say, Dabi?”

Dabi sighed. “What I'm trying to say is… I don't think we can trust Shigaraki,” he said. “He knows too much about everything. Knows too much about something he's only supposed to be investigating.”

“He has an informant, Dabi,” Keigo argued. “He could've gotten it from the recording Giran made.”

“You mean this one?” Dabi said, pulling out something from his pocket. Keigo's eyes widened as he realized it was Giran's recorder. “Keigo, did he even listen to the tape after we left the station?”

Keigo frowned. He was talking to Shigaraki the whole time they made their way to the sewers. Shigaraki couldn't have possibly listened to it when Keigo was running away from the alligator.

Without saying anything, he grabbed the recorder from Dabi, ignoring the yelp from the man, and pressed play.

The scratchy voice of Giran greeted them as the tape played.

_ «Okay, okay- so what is this about Umbrella's involvement in the development of bioweaponry?» _

_ «I don't know what you're talking about.» _

Keigo recognized the second voice as Kurono Hari's.

_ «Oh come on, Dr. Kurono, let's not play dumb here-» _

_ «I don't know who you think you are, but I would like to ask you to leave.» _

_ «W-wait wait wait! I have more questions!» _

_ «Guards! Please escort this man out of the building.» _

There was the sound of rushing footsteps.

_ «Hey! Don't touch me! Hey, Dr. Kurono-» _

_ «This interview is over. Take him out.» _

Keigo frowned. The tape never mentioned anything about the G virus. It seems Giran wasn't able to get through Kurono. So how did Shigaraki know about the virus? It doesn't make sense at all. He looked at Dabi who's looking back at him with a grim expression. 

Shigaraki was lying to them.

Dabi sighed. “Let's deal with this later, I doubt Shigaraki could do anything to Eri,” he said. “She has nothing that could be useful to him.” He pulled out Eri's necklace, looking at the pendant for a minute, before putting it back. “We still gotta get her the vaccine.”

Keigo nodded.

They continued towards the door similar to the one they passed through earlier. They stood as they waited for the doors to open. Their eyes widened as the doors fully opened.


	7. The Hunter's Moon Is Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Touya,” he said as he gasped for air.
> 
> Keigo frowned. “What?”
> 
> “My real name… Touya,” he said before falling to the ground.

Dabi cursed under his breath as he looked at the scene in front of him. Beside him, Keigo seemed to be trying to not empty his stomach on the floor. Dismembered limbs scatter the whole corridor, blood coating the walls. The lights flicker as tapping of claws echoed through the hall.

Shivers ran up his whole body as he remembered the creature back at the police station.

_ Let's go, _ he signaled to Keigo. The police officer looked like he might just crap his pants but nodded nonetheless.

With silent feet, they entered the hall, the door closing behind them. Dabi readied his grenade launcher, loading it with flame rounds while Keigo had pulled out his shotgun.

The corridor is silent, save for the soft tapping of claws from the skinless creature. Dabi could feel it above them but refused to look up. They just need to make it through the corridor without getting detected.

But just as they got halfway through, Keigo accidentally stepped on glass, breaking it in the process. The sound echoed through the corridor and they could hear the howls of the creature follow right after.

“Shit,” Dabi cursed loudly as the two men stood against each other's back with their guns raised. Their eyes widened as they realized that the creature wasn't alone. Looking around them, Dabi counted about six skinless creatures. Their tongues slithering out of their mouths as they approached from different sides. Dabi aimed his grenade launcher at one and fired. Flames burst out of the creature's body, enveloping it as it fell down to the floor with a screech. He could hear Keigo's shotgun firing as he loaded another round.

A screech from the right tells him another creature is about to pounce at them. He pulled Keigo down to duck, aiming and shooting at the creature as it soared over them. Like the first one, the creature went down with a painful screech as flames envelop it. However, before Dabi could load another round into his grenade launcher, a slick-covered tongue wrapped around his hand. Shouting a curse, he slid against the bloodstained floor as the creature pulled. The force had him letting go of his grenade launcher. Fortunately, he was able to pull out his handgun just in time and he rammed the barrel against the tongue pulling him and fired. 

With the tongue cut off, Dabi scrambled to his feet, gun aimed at the creature. Behind him, he could hear another creature going down at the sound of Keigo's shotgun firing.

The creature lowered itself against the floor with a growl before pouncing at Dabi. Dabi pulled the trigger, firing bullets after bullets until one bullet aimed perfectly at the head blew the creature back. The creature gave one last kick before dropping still. 

Silence falls upon the corridor once again, with nothing heard apart from the two men's heavy breathing.

Suddenly, cold metal pressed against Dabi's shoulder making the man flinch. He turned around to see Keigo holding his grenade launcher to him. He was covered in blood, though with the wetness on the back of his shirt, he could tell he didn't look any better. He grabbed the grenade launcher and holstered his pistol.

“Let's go,” he said, breathless.

They continued down the corridor, passing through a door leading to another. Fortunately, this one shows no sign of any carnage nor any monster inside. Dabi let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. After two more doors, they found themselves inside an office with a large window showing the greenhouse. Dabi looked around the room, searching for anything they might need on their journey.

Opening a drawer, he finds a lighter.

  
  


_ He stood outside as he watched flames engulf the house that held all his memories. All his nightmares. Distantly, he could hear sirens as the police drew near. _

  
  


Shaking the memories away, Dabi grabbed the lighter.

After checking every item they have, the two passed through the door leading to the greenhouse. The greenhouse consisted of metal platforms placed in between large vine-covered tree-like pillars. It's almost similar to the circular platform albeit significantly smaller. The room smelled of pesticide and rot. There are flies scattered around the air.

It's unnaturally silent.

Behind him, Dabi heard creaking, as if wood is being bent and broken slowly. Before he could turn around however, thick vines wrapped around his waist, arms, neck and legs. He screamed as he was pulled harshly against one of the tree-like pillars, causing Keigo to turn around.

“Dabi!” the police officer shouted as he raised his gun. However, the bullet seemed to not deal any damage to the vines. 

Seeing vines moving behind the cop, Dabi's eyes widened. “Keigo, watch out!”

The vines struck, but the blonde was able to roll to the side, avoiding the attack. Dabi sighed in relief but was cut off by a pained grunt as the vines around him tightened. Desperately, he looked around the room, searching for something that might be able to help them. His eyes fell upon the gallons of gasoline sitting on one corner of the platform, suddenly feeling the weight of the lighter in his pocket.

“Keigo, the gasoline!” he yelled at the officer.

The blonde dodged another attack. He looked at where Dabi was trying to nod his head. He spotted the gallons of gasoline and immediately made his way towards them, dodging attacks as he went. He grabbed one of the gallons as he dodged another attack from the vines.

“What now?” Keigo asked Dabi.

Gasping from suffocation as the vines continued to tighten around him, Dabi choked out: “Pour… it on… me.”

The cop's eyes widened as he realized what Dabi was about to do. He hesitated, but when Dabi let out a pained cry, he obliged. Cursing, he uncapped the gallon and splashed the gasoline on the pillar Dabi was being held captive against. Trying to make sure the liquid doesn't fall on Dabi as much as possible.

When the smell of the gasoline reached his nose, Dabi smirked. Grunting, he reached to his pocket and pulled out the lighter. After three tries, he was able to produce a small flame.

“Go… to hell, you fucker,” he gasped as he let the lighter fall from his hand.

Immediately, the gasoline ignited in flames. Dabi yelped as the vines released him. Before he could fall to the ground, an arm wrapped around his body to steady him.

“Dabi, are you okay-”

“Touya,” he said as he gasped for air.

Keigo frowned. “What?”

“My real name… Touya,” he said before falling to the ground. As the darkness envelops him, he could hear Keigo calling his name while the vines cried as they burned.

  
  


…

  
  


When Dabi first opened his eyes, the ceiling above him was moving. The room was engulfed in flames, he could feel the heat against his skin. His whole body hurts and he's tired. He closed his eyes again as he let the exhaustion take over him.

The second time he opened his eyes, there's someone in front of him. Blonde hair framed a handsome face with a chiseled jaw. Golden eyes stared down at him in concern. He looks like an angel. Slowly, he lifted his hand to cup the man's cheek. The man stilled under his touch, and Dabi smiled when the concern turned to surprise.

“Touya,” the man said, and Dabi recognized his voice. “Touya, come back to me.”

“Keigo…” he said as Keigo's features grew clearer. 

Keigo sighed, ducking his head against the other man's chest. “Oh thank god,” he said before lifting it back up to smile down at Dabi. “We made it.”

Remembering Eri, Dabi's eyes widened for a moment and he pushed off the ground with a grunt. He felt Keigo's hands wrapped around his arms to help him into a sitting position. Once he was leaning his back against the wall, Dabi finally got a good look at the room they're in. It's almost like any laboratory you would see in Sci-fi movies. The room they're in looked like some kind of office with a wide window facing their direction showing the actual lab.

“Help me up,” he said and immediately felt Keigo's arms snake under his own and around his back. With a grunt, he was lifted up into his feet. He gave himself a few seconds to find his balance before pulling away from Keigo. “Let's get Eri the cure,” he told Keigo who gave him a determined smile and nodded.

They walked past an automatic door leading to the decontamination chamber. As they stepped into the chamber, cold water sprayed on them from the walls and ceiling.

“Well,” he snorted. “Free shower, I guess.”

Beside him, Keigo gave a sharp laugh. After the water stopped, air then blasted from each side of the chamber, immediately drying out the water from their bodies. They waited a few more seconds before the automatic door in front of them opened. They stepped out of the decontamination chamber and finally into Kurono's lab. There's a glass pillar standing in the middle of the room containing some vials. It was almost empty save for a few. Dabi immediately made his way towards it, pulling Eri's necklace out.

His conversation with Eri flashed through his mind.

  
  


_ Dabi brushed his fingers gently against Eri's hair as the little girl lay down on the bench. Her hands cling to Dabi's jacket, pulling it tight around her. Dabi smiled sadly before remembering the necklace in his pocket. He pulled it out to show to her. _

_ “Hey, I found your necklace,” Dabi told her. _

_ Eri tensed before her face soured. “I don't want it,” she said. “It's from my brother.” _

_ Dabi sighed. He knows Kurono loves Eri. With the devastation in his voice when he told Dabi about the infection, it was obvious. But he doesn't blame the little girl for thinking otherwise. He had left her alone in the middle of a pandemic. And now he's left her again, in the hands of a stranger. _

_ “Eri,” Dabi began. “You're never going to be alone anymore, I promise.” He brushed his fingers against her hair again. _

_ Tears formed at Eri's eyes as she looked up at Dabi. “Why are you doing this?” _

_ Dabi smiled at her. “Because I care.” _

  
  


He stopped in front of a panel showing the image of caduceus. But the middle part is missing. Dabi frowned, lifting Eri's pendant to his sight and turned it. The back of the pendant shows the missing part of the caduceus.

“Huh.”

He placed the pendant on the hole where the missing part should be. The panel moved and slid up, showing a hidden drawer containing more vials. One side is filled with vials containing blue liquid while the other is left with two vials with red liquid. Dabi looked at the label on the side with vials of blue liquid: "Anti-virus".

“So that's what the pendant is for,” Keigo said from beside him. “That's why your dad wanted it so much.”

Dabi sighed. “Yeah, that fucker probably wants the virus for himself,” he said. He pulled out two blue vials and turned to Keigo. “Let's get this back to Eri.”

He turned towards the door but stopped when he heard Keigo call for him. He turned to the blonde with a frown.

“What about the G virus?” the cop asked.

Dabi's frown deepened. “What? Are you seriously thinking of giving a deadly virus to Shigaraki? We can't trust him, Keigo.”

Keigo winced. “You're right.”

The two of them then left the lab and back to the office area. “We can't go back through the greenhouse,” Keigo told him. “But I saw another corridor that leads out to the north bridge.” He pointed to the other door on the left side of the office area. “I checked to see if we'd encounter anything bad but it seems the area is barely even used.”

Dabi nodded. “Let's go then.”

They stepped out to the corridor with their guns drawn. Dabi had stuffed the vials inside his hip pouch to not lose them. The corridor was quiet, there was no sound of any infected roaming the area. It stayed that way as they passed through an automatic door leading to what looks like a loading bay. There is a bridge leading to another automatic door, below are what look like cargos containing biochemicals. Like the corridor, the loading bay is void of life and undead. It wasn't until they're half-way across the bridge that there was the sound of something really heavy dropping right behind them.

They turned to see the hulking figure of a monster they are both familiar with.


	8. Stayin' Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don't know what you're up against!"
> 
> “I have a pretty damn good idea.”
> 
> “Whatever you do, don't stop until it's finished!”
> 
> “Trust me! This ends now.”

They turned to see the hulking figure of a monster they are both familiar with. It was the same monster Keigo had fought back at the police station. The same monster that almost killed Dabi and Eri back in that elevator shaft. 

“Kai!” someone shouted behind them.

They turned to see Kurono Hari running towards them with a gun in his hands. The doctor pushed past them and aimed the gun at the monster. 

“I'm sorry, Kai,” he said and pulled the trigger.

Acid burst on the monster's body, hissing as it burned it's skin. The monster went down with a cry. Dabi walked towards Kurono who had tears streaming down his face. “This is Kai?” he asked. The doctor nodded, wiping his tears. 

“Yes,” he said. “This is Chisaki Kai, my partner.”

“H-how the fuck?” Keigo asked.

“It… It was Umbrella,” the doctor told them. “The G virus was still a work in progress. It was originally meant to only enhance a person's strength and healing. To make supersoldiers. But when Umbrella saw the mutation that the virus could cause on a live specimen, they demanded it be handed to them as it is.” He looked towards the monster sadly. “They raided our lab. Kai tried to protect the virus from them and they-… they decided to shoot him down and took the virus.”

“Did he… did he inject himself with the G?” Keigo asked.

Kurono nodded. “I should've killed him before he mutated,” he said. “But I couldn't.”

“Then how did the infection in the city start?” It was Dabi who asked. Kurono turned to him.

“When Kai attacked the Umbrella agents who took the virus, one of the vials containing the T virus spilled to the sewer systems,” the doctor answered. “I believe it was the rats that spread it throughout the entire city.”

“And you left Eri out there? Alone?” Dabi asked, voice raised.

“You don't understand,” Kurono said. “I can't leave here until I make sure the G virus is destroyed. I can't let Eri live in a world where the G virus exists.”

Dabi glared. “But that's no reason for you to-” he was cut off when a huge clawed hand grabbed Kurono. Keigo and Dabi turned to see Kai standing as he held Kurono up in the air. With a roar, he threw the doctor across the bridge. Kurono slammed against the wall with a cry. 

“Kurono!” Dabi shouted as he made his way to the doctor. Keigo followed closely behind with his gun raised at Kai. Dabi helped the doctor off the floor, the man groaning from the pain.

“Go,” Kurono said, trying to push Dabi off. “I need to finish this. Go back to Eri.”

“No,” Keigo suddenly said. Dabi turned to him in shock. “Dabi, take him to Eri. I'll finish this.” With that, he pushed a button on the panel beside the bridge. There was a hiss before the bridge started lowering down. Keigo jumped down on the bridge, ignoring Dabi's calls.

“You don't know what you're up against,” Kurono told him.

Keigo scoffed. “I have a pretty damn good idea.”

“Whatever you do, don't stop until it's finished!”

Keigo turned to them. “Trust me!” he said before turning back to Kai. “This ends now.”

He immediately jumped out of the way right as Kai charged at him. With his shotgun, he fired at Kai's back, noticing some glowing orange pods grouped together at the middle of the monster's shoulder. Keigo slung the shotgun on his back and pulled out his pistol, firing at the pods. The pods exploded as the monster cried in pain. Keigo glanced briefly up to see that Dabi and Kurono are now gone. He sighed in relief but it was short lived when he turned back to Kai only to find him standing right in front of him.

With the back of it's clawed hand, the monster sent the cop flying across the room. He slammed against the floor with a grunt, immediately moving his aching body as the monster lunged at him. Ignoring the pain all over his body, powered by adrenaline alone, Keigo rolled to his feet and fired once again at the monster, moving around the room to avoid its attacks. 

Suddenly, the pistol clicked when he pulled the trigger, signaling that the clip is now empty. He felt inside his hip pouch but found no more clips. He dodged as Kai charged at him again, rolling to the side and putting back the pistol into its holster before pulling the shotgun. He tried to fire at the remaining pods on Kai's body but the monster was too fast.

Not noticing the monster's movements, Keigo was once again sent flying across the room. The force had him let go of the shotgun. Fortunately, he was able to land on his feet this time. But he is now left unarmed, watching as the creature ran towards him. Desperate to survive, he pulled out his knife and moved into a fighting stance.

“Keigo!”

He looked up to see Dabi holding a rocket launcher. Eyes widening, he immediately jumped out of the way as the arsonist aimed at the monster. 

“Stay down, asshole,” Dabi said as he pulled the trigger. The rocket sailed from the platform and down on the roaring Kai before exploding, shaking the entire room. Dropping the rocket launcher, Dabi ran up to the panel and pushed the button. The bridge started moving up and Keigo saw Dabi waiting for him on the platform. 

“Thanks for the save,” Keigo said.

Dabi smirked. “I did tell you we'd get through this together.”

The cop laughed. They walked out of the door and into another bridge leading to the circular platform. “So where's Kurono,” Keigo asked as he leaned on Dabi.

Dabi grunted as he helped Keigo walk. “I let him go back to Eri alone,” he said. “I couldn't leave you there.”

Keigo smiled. “Thank you.”

When they got back to the room, they found Kurono sitting on a chair besides Eri's bed. He looked up as the two of them entered the room.

“She's fine now,” he told them. “The virus is completely out of her system. We just need her to wake up.”

As if on cue, the little girl stirred. Dabi immediately rushed to her as Kurono stood up from his chair. Eri opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light.

“Hey, Eri,” Dabi said, sitting besides Eri on the bed. “How do you feel?”

“D-Dabi-san?” she said as she saw him. She turned to her brother, her eyes widening. “Nii-san?”

“Hi baby,” Kurono said, his voice cracking. “I'm… I'm sorry for not being there for you… I-I'm so…” tears began to stream down his face.

Eri smiled at him sadly. “It's okay, Nii-san,” she said. “You're here now.”

Kurono smiled at that. “Yes… I'm here now.”

“Wait,” Keigo suddenly spoke up. “Where's Shigaraki?”

Hearing the name, Kurono immediately turned to Keigo. “Shigaraki? He was here?” he demanded.

Before anyone could answer, alarms blared as an electronic voice spoke.

_ “ _ **_Warning: Self-destruct sequence has been activated…_ ** _ ” _

“Fuck!” Kurono turned back to Eri, helping her up off the bed. “The self-destruct sequence only activates if there was an unauthorized removal of any viral material from the lab without my permission. You need to get out of here. There's a train car at the bottom of the elevator, it leads out of the city. It's where we bring in supplies undetected.”

“Nii-san, what about you?” Eri asked.

Kurono smiled at her sadly as he kneeled down in front of her. He cupped Eri's face. “Nii-san has to make sure the world is safe from the G virus,” he told her. He planted a kiss on her forehead before standing up.

Dabi stood beside Eri and took her hand in his.

“Please,” Kurono told them. “Keep my sister safe.”

Together, they made their way out of the room and out to the platform just as Shigaraki stepped out from the north corridor. They all stopped on their tracks. 

“You!” Kurono pulled out a gun and aimed it at the white-haired male. “Who are you working for?”

Shigaraki smirked. “Someone who would pay a huge price for this virus,” he said, showing the vial of red liquid on his hands.

Immediately, Dabi pulled out his gun and fired. The vial exploded on Shigaraki's hand, startling everyone. Shigaraki glared at Dabi, eyes seething in rage as he pulled out his gun. “You will pay for that!” he said and pulled the trigger. But before the bullet reached Dabi, a body pushed him out of the way. Eri screamed as Dabi caught Kurono in his arms.

“Nii-san!” Eri cried as she ran towards them.

Dabi looked at Kurono in shock. The doctor turned to Eri with a sad smile as blood trickled down his lips. “I'm sorry I can't go with you, my love,” he told her before turning back to Dabi. “I'm trusting you with my sister's life.”

They heard another gunshot and looked up to see Shigaraki on the floor. Kurono smiled as he looked at the fallen agent. And then as if he was a puppet whose strings are cut, Kurono slumped against Dabi. With a grim expression, Dabi lowered the doctor on the floor as Eri cried beside him. He turned to the little girl, his heart breaking from the sight.

“Eri we need to go,” he told her. “You need to say goodbye now.”

Nodding, Eri lowered his face on Kurono's and planted a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, nii-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to post two chapters since i haven't posted for quite some time. enjoy!


	9. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisaki Kai is just too fucking stubborn.

The three of them went inside the elevator as the whole facility began to shake. On the way down, they saw what must be the facility's power source spinning uncontrollably. It was like watching a star on the verge of explosion. Both fascinating and terrifying. The elevator stopped as they reached the bottom floor where the train car is located. Keigo told Dabi to get inside the car immediately as he made his way to the control room. Reaching the control panel, the blonde pushed the red button that would move the train car to the track that would lead them out of the facility and out of the city. 

Just as Keigo was about to return to the train car, a figure jumped in front of him, blocking his way. He looked up to see that it was the man in black, now missing the slick black trench coat he was wearing. His humanoid hands are now replaced with large clawed hands. There's a visible beating heart on its chest and Keigo internally grimaced at the sight.

_ Damnit,  _ he internally cursed. His body hasn't even recovered from the fight with Chisaki yet.

“Keigo?” Dabi called from behind the creature. The monster then turned towards the raven-haired. “Fuck,” Dabi cursed as he immediately fired at the creature. “Keigo, get inside the car.”

Nodding, Keigo ran a wide circle around the creature and towards the door to the train car just as the platform descended. There inside, he found Eri looking worriedly at the door. Immediately, Keigo went to her and moved her towards a corner. “Stay here, Eri-chan,” he told her. The little girl nodded and Keigo stood up, running towards the door. But before he could reach, a large claw slashed through the metal and door where Dabi supposedly stood. 

Eri screamed.

“Touya!”

“Stay inside!” a voice called from outside. Keigo sagged slightly in relief as Dabi once again fired at the creature. He rolled against the floor when the creature tried to swipe again with it's claws, circling around the train car. Switching to his grenade launcher, he aimed at the creature charging towards him. A roar from above caught both of their attention and they looked up to see Chisaki Kai diving towards them. Dabi immediately moved out of the way as Kai dropped in front of the other monster. As the two monsters brawled, Dabi made his way back inside the cable car. He found Keigo hugging Eri to himself and sighed in relief.

“What the fuck is going on out there?” Keigo asked him.

Dabi looked around the room. “Kai's still alive and is fighting with that monster,” he told him. “We need something that could kill both of them at the same time.” He looked around the train car, grunting when the car occasionally shook from the fighting outside. He mentally cursed himself at leaving the rocket launcher back at NEST, but it didn't have anymore ammo anyway. Looking under the seats, he found a large weapon crate containing an M202A1. He smirked as he opened the crate, revealing the four-barrelled incendiary rocket launcher. “Bingo.”

Keigo frowned. “What are you gonna do?”

“I'm ending it,” he told him. He stepped outside, holding the launcher on his shoulder. He faced the still brawling monsters, aiming the launcher at them. The used-to-be man in black now has Chisaki Kai pinned to the ground with the other monster about to bring down its claws on him. “This better be it with you two 'cuz I am fucking done with both of your shits!”

He pulled a trigger.

A rocket fired from the launcher and towards the two creatures. But before it could explode, it was sent flying to the side with the back of the man in black's hand. Dabi cursed as he launched another one as the creature moved off Chisaki and charged at Dabi only for it to be slapped away again. It was tackled to the ground, however, by Chisaki which the mutated man tried to push off. Muttering a sarcastic thanks to the former scientist, Dabi fired another rocket. The rocket exploded at the same time the platform stopped moving and the train car was attached to another car.

Keigo immediately let go of Eri and ran towards the control panel. He pushed a glowing green button and the train finally started moving. With one last look at the burning monsters, Dabi stepped back inside the train car.

_ Finally, _ he thought to himself as he dropped the launcher on the seat. On the opposite side, Eri was sitting with a lost look on her face. Dabi's eyes softened when he looked at her, moving to sit beside her.

“Hey.”

Eri turned towards him with a frown.

“You okay?” Dabi asked.

The little girl nodded, but her frown did not leave her face. “Are we gonna leave Musutafu City?” she asked.

Dabi smiled fondly at her. “That's the plan. Why?”

“I don't have anywhere else to go,” she told him, voice breaking.

“That's not true,” Dabi said, pulling her against him. “You can go with me. Meet my siblings. I'm sure Fuyumi would love you.”

“Fuyumi?”

“My sister,” he answered. He pulled the collar of the jacket Eri was wearing. “She's the one who gave me that jacket.”

“And said it was lucky?” the little girl asked him, a small smile forming on her face.

Dabi laughed. “You remember that?” he asked, smiling when the little girl nodded. It was quiet in the car for a minute. Dabi glanced at the control room where Keigo is.

“I think this jacket  _ is _ lucky,” Eri suddenly spoke.

“Yeah?”

“It brought you to me.”

Feeling the fullness in his heart, Dabi pulled the little girl into a hug. Eri wrapped her small arms around Dabi, her small hands clinging to his shirt. Dabi planted kisses on her hair, vowing to protect the little girl from whatever harm the world would throw at her.

_ You're never going to be alone again. Not while I'm here. _

Keigo stepped out of the control room with a sigh. He caught sight of the two and gave them a fond smile. Dabi looked at him with a smile of his own.

“Everything okay?” Keigo mouthed at him.

Still smiling, Dabi nodded.

Keigo walked towards the seat next to Dabi when the whole train shook. Letting go of Eri, Dabi stood up from his seat and turned towards the connecting cars. “What is it now?”

The screeching of metal caught their attention. Dabi moved first, opening the door to the connecting cars. At the far end of the car, a mass of flesh and sharp teeth had spread. Dabi groaned when he realized what it is.

_ Chisaki Kai is just too fucking stubborn. _

“How the fuck is it still alive?” Keigo asked behind him. Dabi shook his head. “I don't know.”

Suddenly, the door slid shut behind Dabi. He cursed as the light above it turned red. It's locked. He banged his arms against the door, Keigo doing the same from the other side. Behind him, Kai had already consumed most of the connecting car. Dabi cursed, looking around desperately for an escape.

Inside the other car, Eri watched as Keigo helplessly tried to open the door. She glanced at the control room to find the door also locked. But looking down, she found the ventilation grill is large enough to fit her. 

“Keigo-san!” She called the cop. Keigo turned towards her in question, and she pointed at the door to the control room. “I think I can get through.”

Nodding, Keigo ran towards the control room door and kicked at the ventilation grill until it came off.

_ “ _ **_Warning: Self-destruct sequence initiated._ ** _ ” _

Keigo cursed as he watched Eri crawl through the hole on the door. He looked towards the door to the connecting car only to find Dabi gone and Chisaki trying to bust his way into their car. He pulled his shotgun out and fired once the mass of flesh busted out of the window, ignoring the thoughts in his head screaming Dabi's name. He's alive. He should be.

On the roof of the train car, Dabi pulled himself towards the access to the control room. He pushed it down and smiled in relief to see Eri inside.

“Eri-chan!” he called her.

The little girl turned to him. “Dabi-san!”

“Push that button, right there!” he told her, pointing towards the red button. Eri pushed it and the train car stopped moving. The doors suddenly slid open and Dabi wasted no time in getting off. Once on the ground, he called for Keigo who came out carrying Eri. “Come on, we need to go!”

The three of them run through the train tracks, trying to put as much as distance from the train as possible. Behind them, Kai had almost fully consumed the train. The countdown then started.

_ “ _ **_Five…_ ** _ ” _

Keigo huffed as he carried Eri, making sure he didn't trip on the tracks.

_ “ _ **_Four… Three…_ ** _ ” _

Dabi could see light in front of them. “There! We're close!” 

_ “ _ **_Two…_ ** _ ” _

Not looking back, the three of them ran towards the blinding light. Just a little more. 

_ “ _ **_One…_ ** _ ” _

Dabi's eyes widened as he heard the countdown reach one and he tackled both Keigo and Eri to the ground, holding their heads safely. Behind them, the train car exploded. Dabi could feel the heat on his back but kept his eyes closed and his body still. Loud roars and screeching could be heard as Chisaki burned one last time. Around them, the tunnel walls shook and they pushed off the ground, finally running out and into the warm sunlight. They turned as the tunnel crashed behind them, sealing it shut.

Finally.

They're out.

They made it.

They survived.

Dabi looked at Keigo and Eri with a smile. It's finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come to the end. There's gonna be an epilogue that would give some hint on the next story. I'd like to thank everyone who stayed with me reading this shit. I love you!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess it was a good thing I didn't force you to come with me, huh?”

The three walked along a deserted road, both of them holding each of Eri's hands. From a distance, they saw a truck approaching. Keigo immediately told them to hide on the side of the road while he waited for the truck to get closer. Raising his hands, he tried to get the driver's attention.

“Hey! Here!” he called. But the truck just went right past him. “Asshole!” he yelled after the truck.

Dabi approached with a chuckle, Eri walking beside him.

“Looks like we'll be walking quite a few more miles, officer.”

Keigo sighed.

They walked for a few more hours, exhausting taking a toll on them. Eri looked like she's about to pass out and Keigo seemed to be experiencing some pains on his shoulder. Most likely from the gunshot wound. Dabi looked at him with a worried expression. The cop had taken a lot of hits, and he might not be in his best shape as well but Keigo obviously had suffered a lot more.

Suddenly, something flew past them. Way above in the sky. It left a trail of smoke and the three of them followed it towards where Musutafu City is supposed to be. 

_ What the fuck? _

“They bombed the city?” Keigo asked aloud. Dabi froze as he realized what it meant.

_ They're getting rid of the evidence. They're erasing Umbrella's involvement. _

A few minutes later, a sound of an approaching helicopter caught their attention. Eyes widening, Dabi ran towards the middle of the road, waving his arms as he caught the sight of a rescue chopper.

“Hey! Down here!” he yelled as the chopper got closer. It flew past them, and Dabi almost thought they didn't see them. “Hey, wait!!!”

But the chopper went lower and lower as it moved ahead. Looking at Keigo and Eri, Dabi smiled in relief and nodded. Together, they made their way towards the chopper which had just landed. “Please help us, we're lost and we have a child with us-” he was cut off as the door slid open, revealing a familiar face.

“I guess it was a good thing I didn't force you to come with me, huh?”

Dabi's eyes widened at the face.

“It's nice to see you again, Touya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This marks the end of the first work of this series! I'll immediately upload the first chapter of the spin-off sequel but updates for that one will be quite longer than this since I have only finished not even half of chapter 4. Thank you for everyone who read this, and to everyone who will be reading my future works as I have still many on my drafts. I hope you liked my first work for DabiHawks / Hotwings!

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for beta readers. Hmu on my twitter acc @ughdabi. I've also posted raw chapters of the fic there.
> 
> Also, this is going to be a part of a series that will differ greatly from the Resident Evil game series.


End file.
